Sticky Situation
by TwelveTurquoise12
Summary: Kimura and Okano get stuck in a net while adventuring. And they can't get out. Written for Day 5 Adventure/ Travel for Assassination Classroom Rarepair Week 2019.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. This is set in the Koro Q universe. Written for Day 5 Adventure/ Travel for Assassination Classroom Rarepair Week 2019. **

* * *

"Yoo! Race you to that mountain!"

Kimura groaned as Okano shot off. "Oy! You got a head start!" he complained.

Okano seemed to consider for a bit, slowed her footsteps then turned around. Her purple hair whipped in the wind, and her face practically glowed in the fading evening light. She was visibly excited at the prospect of exploring a new place.

"You two! Don't go running about!" Kataoka, the vice leader of their group, scolded. "We're here on a mission. We're supposed to learn how to survive in the wild, not enter unknown and potentially dangerous places!"

"You're kind of being a spoilsport," Maehara, who was setting up a tent, commented. "What's the fun in being out here without an adventure?"

"You're right, but we also shouldn't take unnecessary risks." Isogai crouched, snapped his fingers, and a spark appeared in a pile of leaves and twigs. Flames started to lick the pile, sending a thin ribbon of smoke twisting in the air. "Great, the fire's going."

"Isogai, be careful that the fire doesn't burn your uncovered half!" Maehara teased, making reference to how Isogai's fancy-looking armour only covered his front half.

As Kimura watched the rest of the group set up camp for the night, he felt a nudge in his ribs. He spun to see Okano, a wide grin on her face. "You still up for that race? It's not like they," she gestured to the group, "can't manage without us."

Logically, Kimura knew it was nearing nighttime, and it would be foolish to separate from the main group. But they'd travelled the entire day, seeing nothing but endless plains and boring grass and a few low-level slimes. The mountain was the first interesting thing they'd seen, and besides, when did Kimura think logically? The thirst for adventure was running in his veins. The mountain was calling out to him, begging to be explored. Kimura's limbs twitched in anticipation. He and Okano were fast. They could probably outrun any monsters (if there were any).

"Let's gooooo!" Kimura cheered and broke into a run, Okano hot on his heels.

The duo sprinted up the slope and nimbly leaped past boulders and roots. Okano grabbed a vine and used it to swing Tarzan-style. Kimura tried to follow her, but ended up almost smashing into a tree trunk.

"Aww, that was bad luck!" Okano teased, a few paces ahead of him.

"Oh, shut up!" Kimura snapped, but it all honesty he wasn't mad. He grinned and dashed in front of her. Okano's scowl brought him great satisfaction.

The duo encountered some slimes but easily defeated them. According to what Okano vaguely remembered from Kataoka's lecture, there were some higher level monsters around the mountain, but neither of them recalled which type of monster.

"If we don't remember, it's probably not important," Kimura said carelessly. He looked back at where their camp was, the fire now a bright tiny dot against the dark murky canvas.

Okano was a few steps ahead of him. She tapped her feet on the ground and said, "Yeah, I agree- AAAAAA!"

Kimura turned his neck so quickly he nearly gave himself backlash. "Okano?"

Then he saw the white net.

A large net made out of sticky white lines was dangling from a tree, presumably some trap set by a monster. And Okano was twisted in the net, her body upside down. Kimura's heart leapt in his throat.

"I'm coming!" he bellowed and leapt towards her-

Which was a stupid move, as he just ended up caught in the trap too.

Something soft and slimy wound itself around his ankle and hoisted him up. The dark world spun before Kimura's eyes and he screamed. Before Kimura could even cast a spell, he was tossed into the net and he crashed against Okano.

Okano yelped sharply and Kimura assumed he had squished her, so he tried to move but realized he couldn't. The net didn't allow any movement and Kimura was sure he was partly upside down.

They both struggled to no avail. Apparently the net was also enchanted and restrained their magic. They couldn't just burn the net or cut it using magic. Okano tried to hit the net but ended up accidentally kicking Kimura. When he tried to defend himself, he grabbed Okano's leg, which resulted in a swift whack to his face.

"I'm not molesting you!" Kimura exclaimed, exasperated. "Who do you think I am, Okajima?"

"You try having your leg all _felt up_," Okano retorted grumpily.

They continued to writhe like dying fish until Kimura felt like he'd exhausted every single cell in his body. Defeated, he flopped and Okano, who was pressed against him, did the same.

It was impossible to escape without outside help.

"This is stupid," Okano crabbed. "You shouldn't have charged over here."

"Huh, aren't you just the same?" Kimura argued. "Besides, you should've warned me."

"Maybe this gigantic-ass net is a warning enough!"

Kimura's limbs were uncomfortably entangled with Okano's. Kimura genuinely tried to avoid most body contact but it was inevitable in some cases. He was feeling as awkward and mortified as she was. Okano leaned back and her hair somehow brushed against his… leg. Kimura cringed. Thankfully Okano didn't have long hair or the situation would get even more ticklish.

Kimura sighed. "We should stop squabbing. It's not going to help."

Okano was silent. "What _can_ we do to help?"

Kimura noted the setting sun and the gradual darkness surrounding them. Soon, they wouldn't be able to see anything. Kimura's chest clenched with unease.

"Do you think the others are searching for us?" Okano asked quietly.

"At the very least, I'm sure they've realized we've disappeared for too long. Should we yell to attract attention?"

"No, all the monsters are just going to find us." Okano tried to fiddle with the net again. "What if the creature who made this net comes across us…"

A cold shiver ran down Kimura's spine. "We'll just make a run for it, I mean, we're fast." His words sounded hollow even to him.

"I feel if we stay like this for a few more minutes, we'll be attacked by cramp," Okano complained.

Kimura stayed silent and he squinted his eyes in an attempt to see better in the dark. Now that Kimura had time to think properly, it was probably a very bad idea to have him and Okano out alone, as they were too similar in terms of skills and personality. They needed some common sense to balance out their impulsiveness.

"We're dangling from a branch, right?" Kimura asked as he tried to look up.

There was a pause. "You want to break it?" Okano asked skeptically. "It's not exactly a thin branch."

Kimura let out a sigh. "Well then, do you have any other ideas?"

After some awkward knee bumping and elbow jabbing, the duo managed to cause the net to swing from side to side in hopes of loosening it. Unfortunately, they were both either too light or too weak, as the net didn't really shift its position.

Within minutes, every bit of remaining energy had drained out of the duo. They ended up leaning against each other for support, panting. Kimura was feeling nauseous from all the spinning, and he really hoped he wouldn't vomit all over himself and Okano.

"It's getting really dark now," Okano peeped.

Kimura's stomach twisted. "Umm, I'm sure they'll find us," he laughed in a feeble attempt to reduce the tension. They were both such lost causes. They really should find someone to accompany them on their next excursion.

"Yo! Did anyone call us?"

Upon hearing that familiar voice, Kimura visibly relaxed, his shoulders sagging.

"Maehara!" Okano exclaimed, sounding a lot more delighted by the boy's presence than usual.

Two boys came into Kimura's upside down view, wielding torches. Isogai and Maehara's familiar faces were illuminated by the flickering flames. They both immediately started to cut the ropes of the net.

"Yay! We're saved!" Kimura whooped, feeling immensely grateful for his classmates.

As Isogai tried to serve the ropes using magic, he coughed. "Well actually… we've been here for some time… we were trying to see if you guys can get out on your own…"

Kimura's jaw dropped. Any ounce of gratefulness he had vanished in a blink of an eye. "WHAT?" he bellowed, while wriggling himself as if he could somehow strangle Isogai that way.

"It was my idea," Maehara interjected sheepishly. "Of course, we made sure you were safe. We kind of wanted to teach you a lesson, that sometimes no one can come and save you. That's why you have to watch out for yourself."

Next to Kimura, Okano let out a feral growl. Kimura could clearly picture bloodlust brimming in her dimmed violet eyes. "Maehara Hiroto… _I'm going to kill you_…" she seethed.

The net broke apart and the duo tumbled down. Due to their agility, they managed to get up on their feet pretty quickly. Okano immediately kicked Maehara in the groin. Maehara automatically doubled over and grunted in agony. Kimura and Isogai winced, feeling the second hand pain.

"You should've saved us from the get go!" Okano hollered in Maehara's ear.

"But then you two won't learn your lesson!" Maehara howled in return.

Kimura deadpanned, "Oh great, they're bickering. Again."

Isogai shrugged his shoulders casually. "But we really should be going back. Kataoka's going to slaughter us otherwise."

When the party returned to their camp, Kataoka was predictably angry yet concerned for Kimura and Okano. With a stern frown on her face, she rapped their heads sharply.

"DON'T do anything like that again, you knuckleheads!"

"None of this would've happened if we weren't so bored," Kimura muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for Kimura, Kataoka heard him. "Better be safe than sorry," she chided.

"Yeah, _whatever_," Kimura huffed.

* * *

**A/N: This is kind of based after how Kimura and Okano got caught in Hara's net during the civil war.**

**I've always been interested in Okano and Kimura's friendship, like they're rivals but also somehow simultaneously partners. And they're pretty similar in personality and skill set as well. **

**I'd like to know how I did on this short piece of writing, as I'm not used to writing these two characters.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
